


Living the High Life

by SnowConesCentral



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic, I think there's voyeurism in it too, M/M, Oops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowConesCentral/pseuds/SnowConesCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ask Phil Coulson what his favourite things are, and he'll tell you what tops the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the High Life

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mornings, everyone!

Should you ask Phil Coulson a list of his favourite things; he would tell you that there are two types of things he adores: the favourite, and the absolute favourite.

Clint Barton twirling around in next to nothing while cooking up a storm (enough to feed them both for days on end) tops his latter list of most adored things.

Usually, it would only occur on their days off, and then without fail if they've completed a particularly long run. Clint would hop out of bed early, run a bath, forget the niceties of putting on more than just an apron then saunter towards the kitchen to start on breakfast. There he'll turn on the stereo to Daft Punk on loud where he'd choose the livelier tracks to have on repeat. The thumping bass ebbing through walls would eventually drag Phil out of bed despite protesting muscles and the very desperate wish to continue clinging onto the bed.

Unlike Clint, Phil would simply brush his teeth, splash a good helping of water on his face then drag on a pair of boxers and work his way to the kitchen for he has his days too. By then, Clint would have already started on the pancake batter, and Phil would take his seat at the kitchen island to watch the muscles in his arms work away vigorously.

Clint would grin a jovial, shit eating _good morning_ at him, and Phil would do his level best to stare him down because he would have rather had a bit more of sleep, thank you very much. Except, his own mirrored grin would twitch away at the corners of his mouth, and the threat would fall flat. Clint would laugh loud and beautiful, and Phil would fall in love with him all over again.

If and when the stereo picks up on Daft Punk's High Life, Clint's energy levels would soar through the roof, and he'd take to grooving all over the kitchen. He'd get flour over the counters, eggs down his front, and batter in his hair, and Phil would lean with his elbows on the kitchen island to appreciate the very view of flexing muscle and one hell of a great ass.

Clint would ever so rarely singe himself while preparing breakfast in the nude – a skill Phil has yet to master - and he would serve up a heaping breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon in under 15 minutes.

Then they'd sit at the same kitchen island and pick away at their food. Clint would take a seat opposite Phil, and they'd enjoy rounds of energetic banter through their breakfast. Phil would have had a steaming hot mug of coffee or two by then, and Clint would still have his apron on.

Once they've both had their fill in food, Clint would proceed to clear away the food; freezing the remainder pancakes and storing the rest in their countertop oven. Then they'd both enjoy a nice long jug of coffee at the table.

Somewhere along the way, someone would get frisky, and a few chaste kisses would soon turn into filthy promises as they'd nip at each other and practically gyrate against the kitchen island. The living room curtains would still be drawn wide, but against heeding all warnings, Clint's apron would suddenly lose itself, by whose account, neither of them has yet to understand, and they'd fall into each other on the couch.

They'd know desk workers at the business district building across would get a show, but what's life if not to live a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Tweaked a couple of bits. So very sorry about that.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
